Haine , Amour et Trahison
by Sucre javel
Summary: Chapitre unique


Salut !!! Voici une mini fic pas très gai sur Peter Pettigrow (et oui , il faut penser à lui de temps en temps !) et comment il a pu aller avec Voldemort. C'est vrai , elle est très courte et ne peux pas avoir de suite (quoique si , si on le veut vraiment.)  
  
Haine , amour et trahison  
  
Peter ramassa son sac et sortit de la salle de classe en soupirant. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard , il y avait maintenant cinq longues années , il était renvoyé d'un cours.  
  
Il descendit l'escalier , arriva dans le hall et se dirigea vers une porte , ne sachant même pas où cela le mènerait. Derrière la porte , il y avait un couloir . Sans même réfléchir , il marcha droit devant lui.  
  
Tout en avançant , il pensa à la farce qui l'avait amené à se faire renvoyer. Pour une raison totalement inconnue le professeur McGonagall avait été très énervé par l'araignée velue qu'elle avait trouvé sur sa chaise et, après un sortilège de révélation, elle avait ordonné à Peter de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la salle.  
  
C'est vrai qu'il aurait du se douter que son professeur de métamorphose allait découvrir le coupable. Pourquoi avait il fait cela ? Lui, d'habitude si tranquille avait, le temps de quelques minutes, instauré le chahut alors qu'ils essayaient tous de transformer une pelote de laine en chaton. C'était stupide, complètement stupide et maintenant il déambulait dans les couloirs. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Si James ou Sirius étaient avec lui, ce serait différent.Ils n'avaient pas peur, eux, et n'étaient pas si timides tandis que lui, était le plus froussard et le plus introverti des quatre Maraudeurs.  
  
Mais , en y réfléchissant bien , c'était à cause de ses amis qu'il était là , dans ce corridor sombre , c'était à cause de James Potter , de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin qu'il avait placé cette araignée sur la chaise de son professeur. S'ils ne s'étaient pas moqués de lui et de sa frousse légendaire , jamais il n'aurait osé un acte aussi brave et il serait , à l'heure qu'il est, assis tranquillement sur sa chaise à écouter McGonagall.  
  
Pourquoi , mais pourquoi les avait ils écoutés ? C'était leur faute ,toujours leur faute mais eux n'avaient pas été renvoyés. Ils se prétendaient ses amis ? Eux qui ne l'avait pas couvert , eux qui l'avait presque dénoncés.  
  
Peter marchai toujours dans ce long couloir. Il était de plus en plus sombre. Les tableaux étaient étranges et inquiétants . Leur couleur ne variait guère , allant du vert à l'argenté. Des serpents entremêlés ondulaient dans leur cadre. Sans nul doute , il se dirigeai vers la salle communes des Serpentards.  
  
« Serpentard.le plus grand de tous les sorciers.et le plus puissant. »  
  
Comment osait il penser cela ? Lui , un Griffondor , un ennemi de Serpentard.  
  
« Si puissant.si.respecté. »  
  
Toujours ces pensés qui revenaient sans cesse , qui se faufilaient comme un serpent dans son esprit torturé par la haine et par l'amour.  
  
C'était donc ça.Peter s'arrêta , les yeux rivés dans le lointain , une lueur d'intelligence dans son regard habituellement vide.  
  
Il avait compris. Il avait compris ce qui se passait en lui depuis des semaines , des mois. Des années ?  
  
« Enfin , sifflota une voix à son oreille , tu comprends . »  
  
Peter resta immobile , son regard changeait au fur et à mesure qu'il se comprenait. Lui , le plus mauvais et le plus stupide sorcier de tous les temps allait enfin prendre sa revanche sur le monde et en particulier sur James Potter , Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Il allait enfin leur faire payer l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Ils en mourraient.  
  
Peter ferma les yeux et l'espace d'un instant , une cascade de cheveux auburn et un rire charmeur pénétra dans son esprit. Il sentit tout son corps s'engourdir tandis qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue lorsque la voix de la jeune fille résonna dans sa tête.  
  
Il entrouvrit les lèvres , et dans un souffle , murmura : « Lily. »  
  
Toujours les yeux fermés , il fit mine de vouloir tourner les talons et retourner du côté le plus éclairé du couloir mais la voix crachota une nouvelle fois à son oreille.  
  
« Laisse la fille ,viens avec moi , je te promet la puissance , et la renommée . Avec moi , toutes tes craintes seront effacées et plus jamais tu ne souffrira à cause de ces misérables avortons. Plus jamais , je te le promet. C'est eux qui vont souffrir. »  
  
Peter rouvrit les yeux ,un sourire mauvais passa sur ses lèvres et il continua sa marche vers le côté sombre du corridor. Une photo tomba de sa poche dans un bruit sec mais il ne prit pas la peine de le ramasser , ni même d'y jeter un coup d'?il.  
  
Peu à peu , sa silhouette s'effaça et le bruit de ses pas se perdit dans l'obscurité.  
  
La photo resta sur le sol . Les personnes qui y figuraient ne bougeait pas . Ils étaient cinq et souriaient à l'objectif . Soudain , une main la ramassa , la considéra un instant puis la retourna. Un simple mot avait été tracé au dos à l'encre rouge.  
  
«Pardon » 


End file.
